tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hiro Helps Out
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.20 |number=328 |released= * 19 February 2010 * 24 February 2010 * 23 April 2010 * 7 May 2010 * 23 June 2010 * 2 October 2010 * 7 November 2010 * 25 February 2012 |previous=Buzzy Bees |next=Thomas' Tall Friend }} Hiro Helps Out is the twentieth and final episode of the thirteenth series. Plot Hiro arrives at Knapford station to find the Fat Controller very busy; so busy, in fact, that the Fat Controller leaves his top-hat inside his office and bumps into the stationmaster and a porter. Edward arrives and like Hiro, is quite worried about the Fat Controller's unusual behaviour. The Fat Controller has a meeting to attend with the Thin Controller and he does not listen to Edward who tries to ask him where to take his visitors from Brendam Docks. Hiro decides to help Edward, so as not to bother the Fat Controller and tells Edward to take his visitors to the hills. Later, Hiro finds Thomas taking tables and chairs, but he does not know where to take them; so Hiro tells Thomas to go and visit Farmer Trotter. Finally, Hiro finds Percy taking ducks, who want to go for a swim; so, Hiro tells Percy to take the Fenland Track so that the ducks can have a swim. Hiro thinks he is doing a good job until he sees the Fat Controller, on his way back from the meeting looking very cross. Edward's visitors are supposed to be at the Town Hall for a concert, which is where Thomas is also supposed to be with the Town Hall with the tables and chairs and Farmer McColl is waiting for his ducks. Hiro feels very bad and rather silly; he has not been the "Master of the Railway," he has been the "Master of the Muddle." Hiro tells the Fat Controller that he did not want to bother him, and the Fat Controller reminds Hiro that he is in charge of the Railway. Hiro decides to sort out his muddle for the Fat Controller, so he tells Edward and Thomas to go to Knapford station where the Fat Controller will give them his orders. Then, he finds Percy, who cannot get the ducks back inside their boxes. Using his whistle to make duck noises, Hiro helps Percy. Once Thomas, Edward and Percy are at Knapford, the Fat Controller tells them where to go and Hiro promises himself to always be helpful to the Fat Controller - the right way in the future. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Hiro * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * James * Emily * Rosie * Annie and Clarabel * The Teacher * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Barrow Football Fan * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * The Knapford Stationmaster * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter * Mr. Percival Locations * Knapford * MC BUNN * Kirk Ronan Junction * The Fenland Track * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Three-Track Level Crossing * Town Square * Brendam Docks Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Percy and Sir Topham Hatt * Togo Igawa as Hiro US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in October 2010. * This is the only thirteenth series episode, in which the main character is not a member of the Steam Team. * This is the first time Mr. Percival was mentioned as The Thin Controller in the US dub of the television show. Goofs * Sir Topham Hatt uses the UK term "The Thin Controller" in the US narration. * Hiro says "Good morning" to the Fat Controller, but the clock at Knapford reads 4:20. * The lighting on Knapford in the final scene with the engines is darker than normal. Merchandise * Books - Strange Whistle * Magazine Stories - Hiro Helps Out/Hiro Helps Out In Other Languages Home Media Releases GER * The Lord of the Mess-Ups JPN * Fellow Hiro Special Care * Outstanding Performances of Hiro and Thomas ITA * Curious Cargo }} de:Der Herr des Kuddel-Muddels es:Hiro Ayuda a los Demás pl:Pomocnik Hirek ru:Горе-начальник Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video